kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Edison Damashii
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate yellow electricity-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the face-plate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Edison Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the where they are able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up their weapon for electricity-based attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into them whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli. Specter used it following the Edison Ghost Eyecon's theft when he, as Specter Nobunaga Damashii, used the Omega Spark finisher to blast Ghost Edison Damashii out of his Rider Kick and transformation, then stamp on the Rider's wrist when he tried to grab the Eyecon. Given how the Eyecons contain sentience, it is unknown why Edison betrayed Takeru. Later, during the battle with Jabel, Ghost is once again able to assume Edison Damashii after getting the Edison Ghost Eyecon back. During the battle with Kamen Rider Necrom, Ghost lent his Edison Ghost Eyecon to Specter so he could use it to change into Edison Damashii and use the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode to paralyze Necrom. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Edison Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Thomas Edison was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Main user; Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 2-3, 5, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, 13, Zyouhger Episode 7) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 34) *Kamen Rider Specter (Episode 6, 20) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Ghostedison.png|Ghost Edison Damashii Ghost Toucon Edison Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Edison Damashii Grateful Edison.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Edison KRGh-Specteredison.png|Specter Edison Damashii KRNecEdiDam.png|Necrom Edison Damashii Ghost Change Edison Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-02 alongside Musashi Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode. Ghost Eyecon EdisonGhostIcon02.png|Edison Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Edison is voiced by . Appearances }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii